Remember
by redheadturkey
Summary: Takes place approximately 3 months post-movie. Skyfire learns it is time to say goodbye to things that could never be.


Remember

By Diane Kelley

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers nor do I own the song "I will remember you" Hasbro owns the one, and Arista Records owns the other.

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life_

_Pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

Skyfire stood in front of the memorial marker inside the Decepticon hall of leaders. .. the one that held only a broken crown, a purple cape, and ashes. His optics were free of the fluid that passed for tears among his kind, but barely. "Oh, Starscream." He whispered sadly.

_Remember the good times_

_That we had_

_We let them slip away from us_

_When times got bad_

He picked up some of the ash, and as those blue crystals were covered by their protective membranes, memories flooded him in a chaotic rush of images.

_How clearly I first saw you_

_Smiling in the sun_

The first memory he had of the red and white seeker whose remains lay here were just that . . . the brilliant smile of the one eager to explore and learn everything there was to see. He wore no crests then, that youthful boy with optics that captured every detail and the photographic memory that would be able to recall all of it when needed.

_I wanna feel your warmth upon me_

_I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life_

_Pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

Skyfire knew he would need to enter recharge cycle soon, but he had no desire to. ..he only wanted to stay here with the memories and the presence of this one he had loved more than life itself. Even when he had been forced to leave that brilliant star behind, he had never stopped loving him.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

_Standing on the edge of _

_Something much too deep_

The big scientist curled up around himself now. It felt like a huge gulf had formed inside his being as he watched the shadows.

_It's funny how we feel so much_

_But we cannot say a word_

_How we are screaming inside_

_Oh, but we can't be heard_

"You were screaming inside, so many times . . . the one I had known so well in your past warring with the hardened Decepticon soldier you had become. But you never could let it show on the outside " Skyfire set a hand on the polished plate on the front of the pedestal upon which was carved. "Here lies he who shall not be named." Those optics filled at last, the emotion too much to hold back.

_But I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

One of the most precious memories came to mind now.

flashback

"Skyfire! Did you hear? We're going on an exploratory mission to a place no one has charted!" Starscream's expression then was one of excitement and longing. He threw his arms around Skyfire's neck, nuzzling the bigger jet's cheek with his own with just the slightest whisper-scrape of metal against metal.

Then, the image changed. .. to the scowling and snarling warrior who screamed out his feeling of bewildered betrayal. "You betrayed me!" It was all Starscream said, but Skyfire could hear more that was unspoken. _You promised you'd never abandon me! You promised never to leave me. . . I find you after all of these vorns only to have you side with my enemy . . . _ _how could you? _

end flashback

_I'm so afraid to love you_

_But more afraid to lose_

_Clinging to a past_

_That doesn't let me choose. _

"You never had the choice, my friend, my star bright mate. You were never given the chance to choose. You could only choose to either become what you did, or have that spirit forever crushed."

_Once there was a darkness_

_A deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had_

_Oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life Pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

Skyfire felt a gentle hand on his cheek then . . . And looked into a face he'd never thought to see again except in memories. The ghostly figure only shook his head, not a word spoken. As that hand settled against the flex-metal it was if Skyfire could hear him say "_Don't weep for me, my friend, my love . . . I will never know pain nor fear nor sadness or grief again. I am free."_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories. .._

_Weep not for the memories._

**The end**


End file.
